uphovienfandomcom-20200213-history
Autismo the half-orc
Background Autismo was abandoned by his parents at birth. Dropped off on the door of a wealthy human family in Darkstone, Autismo was luckily enough to be raised without wanting for anything, given the best things in life. The now parents of Autismo raised him as their own, caring for everything. His parents were considered some of the most renown physicians in all of Uphovien, leading the way in treating curable diseases through the administration of miscellaneous solutions under the skin of young individuals. Autismo's parents afforded him this luxury too, unfortunately there was a problem. This medicine caused autismo to recede within himself and change as an individual. Autismo rapidly lost the ability to coherently communicate, and he became easily distracted by even the slightest oddities. His parents initially cared for this version of Autismo, however, a tragic accident claimed their lives shortly after. There is no recorded history on precisely what happened to Autismo's parents, but the authorities could not find Autismo anywhere. According to Autismo, he roamed to the north of Uphovien and came across a druidic circle in the Nameless Forest where he learnt the ways of the druids. One day Autismo awoke to the druids having disappeared, seemingly abandoning him. Autismo from this point forward set out to roam the land, doing what jobs he sought fit to keep him entertained. Actions Autismo was one of the original four recruiting during the Liberation of Vysherad, along with Elgaefo, Ronin, and Nostrum. He played an integral role in clearing out Vysherad, and was presumed deceased during the conflict. Autismo however, reemerged during the events of A God Among Men, playing a crucial role in the killing of Cyric. Following the events of A God Among Men, Autismo returned to the wilderness and has not been seen since. Legacy Autismo's contribution to the efforts of Darkstone to reclaim Vysherad was honored in the history books of Darkstone. His name stands alongside his other companions as soldiers that lost their lives during the Liberation of Vysherad, although the full extent of their exploits is not recorded. Autismo's role during the events of A God Among Men helped rid the world of Cyric, little is known publicly about the exact events, but his actions aided the founding of Yourdain. Notable Exploits * A very creative Druid, Autismo was routinely seen transforming into obscure and dangerous creatures that could change the tides of battle (for better or worse). * Holds the distinguished honor of being an accomplished dentist, with his favorite extraction device being a pair of smithing tongs. * Autismo was last seen in possession of a grey bag of tricks, which he routinely and luckily managed to summon a giant elk to both aid in their escape, and in battle. During the events of A God Among Men, the giant elk of Autismo became the travelling parties mascot. * Autismo is known to carry a vial around his neck, many assume this vial once contained the medicine that his parents used to treat him. Category:PC Category:Campaign1 Category:Campaign2